If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: For Sirius tomorrow never came, he never got to tell Remus how he truly felt. He was sent to Azkaban before he got the chance but he had writen a letter 'just in case'. He'd done it for a lot of things, after all, at times like this, you could never be to


**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, sadly that right belongs to Mrs J. K. Rowling.  
Neither do I own the song, that was sung by Ronan Keating when I got the idea for this.  
All I own is the little plot in this story, and the lovely letter, which comes from the heart!

* * *

**A/N - **Well guyz, I'm back and I'm soooo sorry I've been away so long, with this and that I've jsut been uber uber busy and I'm sorry, but I am back, so here's the story, I hope you enjoy. and for thsoe reading 'Lets Get It Started' I'm sorry, I've gone off it slightly and didn't like the end of the last chaper so I'm re-writing it. please guys bare with me. Anyway I've wasted enough of your time with my rambling, please. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

The houses had just been cleared, all the stuff sent through the floo. James and Lily, killed by Voldermolt, baby Harry, sent to live with muggles, Peter blown to pieces, Daphne in a mental home after having a brake down and Sirius in Azkaban. Remus was alone, Moony was alone. A box of stuff now sat in Remus' living room, full of things left to him by those he was closest to. Remus sat on his couch, his head in his hands. Hour after hour went by, just sitting in the dark, Remus hadn't moved, hadn't slept, hadn't eaten. As the sun began to rise a slither of light crept in through a gap in the curtains. Remus slowly lifted his head from his hands and slowly stood up. He went to the box and with trembling hands he opened the box. Inside lay many photo's, summer after 1st year, a photo of everyone with different coloured hair, one of stag a dog and a rat. One of Remus standing with Lily and Daphne. One of graduation. Lily and James at their wedding, Lily and James with a baby Harry, Sirius on his bike. Underneath all the photos was a letter. Just a simple envelope with _'Remus'_ scrawled across it, he recognised the hand writing instantly. Sirius. With trembling hands he lifted the letter from the box and opened it. Remus took a deep breath, unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Dear Remmie,_

_Wow, reading this means I'm dead, or something bad's happened, but worse than that it means I never got to tell you how I feel, how I truly feel. I love you Rem and I mean it. I love everything about you, from you hazel eyes to your sandy hair, including the greys and of course your furry little friend. I can't believe I never had the courage to tell you and for that I'm sorry, we could have been something great. I know it. Anyway I'll stop rambling on now. I wrote a song for you and well here it is, I guess it'll explain my feelings more._

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch you sleeping  
You're lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would you ever doubt the way I feel  
About you in my heart _

If tomorrow never comes  
Will you know how much I loved you  
Did I try in every way to show you every day  
That you're my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And you must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave you in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

_Well there ya have it Rem, I love you and I can't say it enough, well actually I guess that's a lie seen as I've never actually said it to and I so wish I had. I'm sorry Remmie. Please, forgive me and know I never meant to you, if I ever did. Rem always remember that no matter how bad things get or how lonely you feel, I always been there for you, just look to the sky. Sirius, the dog star stands right next to the moon, just like I will always stand right next to you._

_Love always_

_Sirius._

Tears slowly ran down Remus' cheeks as he finished reading, he held the letter close to his chest and began to sob. Now he knew, Sirius, his Sirius really did love him back, why hadn't he said anything before, why hadn't Sirius? Remus curled himself into a ball, the letter still being hugged to his chest as he lay there, crying.

* * *

So there we have it, the end of another story, I hope you enjoyed it and please Review, I love review, I am thinking of making a sequal about when Siri gets out of Azcaban and finds Remmie. In actual fact I'm think of making some sort of trilogy out of it, but let me know what ya think, if you guys don't like the idea I won't post (Though I will deffinately write them, just for my enjoyment.) So yeah, you guys know what to do. I love feedback. Heck! Flame if ya really want to, I'm not bothered. 


End file.
